Rift: The Last Titan
A page for an idea user SolZen321 has. Premise A mix of fantasy and sci-fi, Rift takes places in a galaxy ruled by a new risen Empire which has destroyed the decaying regime of space wizards. However, said Empire now seeks to learn the secrets of said wizards and one inquisitor has gone in search of their last known great relic, the Titan. However, she is not the only one seeking this powerful relic, as rebel agents are also fixated on this weapon of awesome power. Concepts * Helios: The last Titan, and arguably the first, who in the midst of battle abandoned his masters for reasons unknown for parts unknown. * Titans: Giant magik powered Meks, built with old tek and majick by the Wizards as their ultimate weapons. * Tek: The word used to describe technology, especially the kind with integrated circuits. Since the fall of the old regime, tek has struggled to reach the achievements of the space wizards. ** Tek-Shamans: A monastic order of engineers and scientists who not only design advance technology but also focus on the recovery of lost tek, from the era of the wizards. They despise the notion of majick and are one of the prime reasons it is outlawed. *** Tek Guard: Military agents of the Tek-Shamans. Soldiers in power armor. ** Meks: Mecha of various types and shapes. * Rifts: Portals to...nowhere, anywhere, which were the source of the powers of the wizards. All were closed leading to the fading of majick across the galaxy. This caused the massive drop in tek, as much of it was powered by Majick and thus lost with the rifts. ** Wizards: Men and women who learned how to harness the energy of the Rifts and affect the world around them, in an art called Majick. They ruled a galaxy spanning empire before being overthrown and wiped out. ** Rift Crystals: Special crystals composed of matter scoped from Rifts or formed over the centuries in their presence. These crystals are used as batteries for majick and to power the swords and staffs of wizards. * The Imperium: The governmental body after the Wizards, it is in fact the same government, but its normal government members overthrew the wizards by closing the Rifts. Now they seeks to reclaim that power for themselves. They are not much better than their predecessors and coupled with the dark age they brought about, they are faced with numerous rebel elements. ** Inquisitors: Agents given free reign in the pursuit of the Imperium's best interests. Their goal is to seek out living Wizards, Majick Tech, or rebel elements. *** Vrel *** Jax ** Colonial Guard: Their basic infantry. ** Mek Knights: Elite fighters in power armor. * Psykers: Considered the only sanctioned 'wizards', they are individuals with the gene for Psychic Enzymes. * Paragons: Ancient demigods that existed back on the Homeworld, before the first empire. They are things of legend and a goal for the Imperium. Category:SolZen321 Category:Series Category:Rift